1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-183666 discloses a fixing device that includes a heating roller and a backup roller, and heats and presses toner transferred on a recording medium to fix the toner onto the recording medium. The fixing device further includes a separating member for separating the recording medium from the heating roller. The separating member is formed of a thin rectangular metal plate.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-197133 discloses a fixing device including: a fixing unit that includes a heat roller and a pressure roller, and heats and fuses a toner image transferred on a sheet of paper to fix the toner image onto the sheet; and a separating unit for separating the sheet from the heat roller. The separating unit includes a separating claw pressed against the heat roller and a guide roller for guiding the sheet separated by the separating claw downstream.